


三百一十九

by NorthDeath



Series: 九弦琴 [27]
Category: Chinese History RPF
Genre: Gen, 歌词
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:41:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22190473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NorthDeath/pseuds/NorthDeath
Summary: 曲：《九九八十一》
Series: 九弦琴 [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1525772
Kudos: 6





	三百一十九

兵变 改元号建隆  
身临九五飞龙动 雪夜相逢曾挑灯  
金匮 烛影摇玉斧声  
高梁河上驴车纵 太平天子一场空  
澶渊 歃血称弟兄  
兵临城下立誓盟 人言堪笑百年功  
封禅 天书降如狂病  
奸臣提点玉清宫 玄鹤振翅起妖风

迁客会 岳阳吊斜晖  
魂飞 魄飞  
进悲 退悲  
长嗟斯人微 吾谁与归

朝中结朋党 守旧者退居洛阳  
拗相公学商鞅  
富国强兵不计日暮途亡  
君无常 元祐年司马作相  
持通鉴法先王  
逞倔强 天若祚宋必无灾殃

步东坡 风物无情殷勤说  
惊涛卷千堆雪  
黄州惠州儋州平生功业  
登台阁 佐幼主西北边拓  
故友绝 雠仇磨  
思报国 任青史记我穷凶极恶

道君 丰亨复豫大  
轻佻不可君天下 党人刻碑辨真假  
海上 背信万里胡沙  
城头作法弄六甲 拱手玉京旧繁华  
离乱 康王骑泥马  
东南形胜赏烟霞 此间极乐未思家  
中原 北望江山如画  
高堂明镜悲白发 三呼渡河徒牵挂

金牌催 君命自难违  
心灰 意灰  
恨回 终回  
长恸斯人微 吾谁与归

问我归何处 九万里风鹏正举  
岂料衣冠南渡  
风鬟霜鬓帘下听人笑语  
拥万夫 金戈铁马气如虎  
几日封狼居胥  
醉何如 万字平戎换种树书

桃花落 山盟虽在书难托  
抱狸奴孤村卧  
长城自许伤心桥下春波  
鹅湖约 男儿到死心如铁  
舞中宵 箫声咽 笛声裂  
但愿推倒一世之豪杰

运去英雄寞 时穷效苏武持节  
义已尽仁已至  
捧出丹心倩杜宇啼碧血  
不自量 不自量力补天缺  
宝祐四年同科  
邀与我 黄泉走一过

后来讥评者 嘲贵宋积贫积弱  
太祖难辞罪责  
目光短浅铸下千年大错  
有人驳 道华夏造极之刻  
天水朝 国太平 民安乐  
近世变革文明灯火

不如歌 举目依稀旧山河  
百代皆是过客 何必争他是非徒费笔墨  
翻史册 阅尽聚散与离合  
日光下新事少 旧事多  
掩卷能否记得 毕竟  
也三百一十九年岁月


End file.
